Because He Needs Me
by rye-chan
Summary: Draco is suffering after the war and the only one who can help him through it may be ignoring his very existance. Will Draco survive his new life and get the one he's been in love with his whole life? Find out for yourself...


Happy belated birthday Gosangoku!! I hope you like this story!!

Because He Needs Me

It had been almost a year since Voldemort had been defeated. All but one of the dark wizard's inner circle, his death eaters, had been caught, convicted, and sent to Azkaban for life. Most have died in those dank prison cells while others had gone completely mad, loosing their powers in the process. However, the one who remained free and sane was the son of Voldemort's followers, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had been arrested, like all the other death eaters, and went through the same trial. However, he had one person on his side that none of the others had, he had the wizarding world's savior vouching for him that he had done no serious damage to anyone, he had Harry Potter. Upon first seeing the green eyed and raven-haired eighteen year old, the blonde thought he had been hallucinating.

When his silver-gray eyes locked onto the emerald green of Harry's he knew the boy really was there with him, saving him just like he did in the room of requirement after Crabb used the fire curse. He didn't understand why Potter was trying to keep him out of prison but the wonder was short lived. Now, after everything that happened, Draco could finally admit he was in love with the famous boy-who-lived.

Because of Harry, Draco Malfoy got off with a simple half-year sentence of house arrest and community service with out magic. After that, he got his wand back and he returned to Hogwarts to complete his final year, just like the rest whose year had been interrupted because of the Great War.

It was brave of Draco to return to the magical school on his own. There were a few Slytherins that also came back, but they weren't ex-death eaters. Nearly every student hated the blonde wizard; some shouted profanities at him but most ignored his very existence. He understood why they all treated him like that and he knew he deserved it, but it still hurt.

Even worse was when he saw Harry every day in every class, making his want, his need, of the dark haired beauty increase. He knew he didn't deserve to have Harry, he didn't even deserve to have feelings for him, but he couldn't help how he felt. After always wanting to meet Potter growing up and then finally seeing him, Draco had been enchanted by the green eyed wizard so it was only a matter of time until he fell for him, and over the years he did, hard.

But what made seeing Harry every day the most difficult was that it felt like he was ignoring the blonde, like so many others. Draco could deal with the cold shoulder from everyone else but it was so much more painful when he felt ignored by that beautiful raven-haired hero. He didn't know how much more he could take and the thought of Harry hating him made his survival that much more unlikely.

*~*~*~*

Harry Potter had been so much happier, so much more relaxed, since Voldemort had been defeated. He never knew how tense and stressed he was through out his life until he defeated the darkest of wizards. Both Ron and Hermione had noticed the drastic change in Harry's mood, happy that he was relaxed and able to enjoy his life finally.

The past few days of September had been full of having fun, enjoying his lessons, except for history of magic of course, and pulling pranks on the unsuspecting students of Hogwarts. Ron was more than happy to join in on his best friend's pranks and even Hermione joined in, preferring to plan the silly stunts than to execute them.

What surprised Potter's friends most was that he never pulled a prank on Malfoy. He had messed with everyone else, literally, even teachers, but never the blonde Slytherin. They had asked him why on countless occasions but every time he simply smiled and walked away, leaving their question unanswered. It was frustrating to Hermione and Ron, not knowing their friend's secret.

Ron had assumed that, perhaps, Malfoy put the imperious curse on him. Hermione just rolled her eyes and lectured Ron that Harry could not be controlled with that curse any more than she could sprout wings and fly away. This led to the red head to turn a dark scarlet and drop the subject immediately.

As the three friends made their way out of the great hall after breakfast, they headed to the castle's door, intent on going outside and enjoying the bright, sunny day. Before they arrived at the tall oak doors however, Harry heard a loud discussion between two Ravenclaws. He turned toward the brown haired boy and his bleach-blonde friend and paid closer attention to what the two were saying.

"That traitorous scum has no right to be here." The brunette said loudly to his friend with a smirk.

"I know. The ministry should have locked him up in Azkaban for the rest of eternity. Then he could be with his death eater parents too." The bleach-blonde replied with a dark chuckle.

Instantly, Harry knew whom the boys were talking about and moments later spotted silver-blonde hair moving quickly away and up the main stairwell. The wizard could tell Malfoy heard the whole thing by how tense his body was and how he kept his head bent down, his unseen eyes locked on the stone floor.

Finally losing his patience, Potter turned toward his two best friends and found them looking at him questioningly. For a moment, Harry was confused by the looks they were giving him but then remembered they were all supposed to be going outside.

"Aren't you coming Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron stood beside her quietly, waiting for them both.

"You two go on, I'll see you later." The raven-haired wizard responded and followed Draco. Ron and Hermione simply shrugged off their friend's sudden change of mind and continued out into the sunny and beautiful grounds of Hogwarts hand in hand.

*~*~*~*

Harry darted up the marble staircase and rushed down the corridor, looking for the familiar head of silver-blonde hair. He found no sign of the Slytherin teen and continued, going through corridor after corridor until he finally saw the wizard he was seeking out. The fifth floor corridor was completely deserted, except for the two wizards themselves, the occasional portrait or statue moving every now and again. When Potter saw that Draco was still going, he realized he had to call out to him or risk losing him sight of him.

"Malfoy, hold on!" Harry called out to the blonde as he ran up to him.

Upon hearing his name, Draco turned around and saw his secret love coming toward him. Instantly butterflies erupted in his stomach, like every other time the wizarding hero was near by, and felt his heart beat quicken. The blonde Slytherin gulped nervously as the raven came closer until he was standing right in front of him.

"What?" Draco asked quietly as his nervousness increased.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern but realized as soon as he asked that the blonde was likely to lie.

At first, all Draco did was stare at Harry in slight surprise that he actually sounded concerned. After the initial surprise wore off though, the blonde looked away from the raven-haired beauty and stared at the stone floor, not really seeing it. The Slytherin half hoped the Gryffindor would leave and the other half was thrilled that the wizarding world's hero hadn't been ignoring him after all, though the thrilled half was smothered quickly by Draco's depression.

Harry noticed immediately how depressed Draco was and wanted to find out why. Deciding to talk to the blonde and find the underlying cause of this new mystery, the raven-haired teen moved closer to the pale teen, causing silver-gray eyes to look up at him in uncertainty.

"Come with me." Harry said gently as he took hold of Malfoy's hand, making him blush slightly. The Gryffindor led the Slytherin to the seventh floor corridor where the room of requirement was hiding away, waiting to be needed again.

When they arrived, Harry released Draco's hand, much to the blonde's displeasure, and did the usual three passes in front of the bare stretch of wall. Afterwards, a magnificent door appeared and the raven-haired teen smiled lightly before reaching out for the blonde's hand and leading him inside. Once in the room, Harry closed the door, making it vanish.

The two wizards looked around the room that had been conjured up from Potter's mental request and found it to be rather cozy. The room itself wasn't large but it also wasn't cramped. The walls were painted a beige tone with a chocolate colored carpet covering the floor. A large and very comfortable looking couch, which could sit three people and matched the walls coloring, sat in the middle of the room. Another door, perpendicular to the boys, led to the bathroom off the right wall.

The left wall of the room had a marble fireplace with a dragon and a lion carved on the sides, looking as if they were holding up the whole thing. Directly across from the two teens hung a beautiful scenic painting with a dragon flying through the sky and a lion sleeping peacefully in a meadow.

Both boys were content with how the room turned out and continued forward to sit on the large and comfortable couch. As soon as they sat down the fireplace lit up and bathed them in an orange glow, the warmth of the flames caressing them. For a while, the boys sat in silence, Draco staring into the dancing flames as Harry watched him, noticing how tense he sat. Not forgetting about why he brought the blonde up here, Harry moved a little closer to Draco before addressing the subject.

"Tell me what's wrong, Draco." Harry requested wanting to help the blonde. The Slytherin sighed sadly before answering.

"I don't deserve to be here after everything I did." Draco replied quietly, his voice was barely above a whisper. The raven-haired hero understood what he meant but felt really pissed.

"After everything you did? What did you, Draco? List what you did for me." Harry countered angrily. The blonde was surprised at the Gryffindor's sudden anger but realized he couldn't answer him.

"I'll tell you what did." Harry continued, "You tried to keep me from being recognized at the manor when no one knew it was me, you barely fought me when I took your wand, and you didn't attack me when you had me cornered in this very room." The raven finished in a soft and gentle tone. Draco stared at the other boy for a while, incapable of speaking.

The Slytherin then looked down at the couch, avoiding Harry's intense gaze. Moments later, he felt warm fingers under his chin, lifting his head up. Shining emerald eyes locked with misted silver ones as Draco took in the sympathetic and caring expression in those beautiful eyes.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about." Harry said firmly yet gently. The blonde rested his forehead against Harry's then, as tears began to fall from his silver eyes. Again, he avoided the emerald gaze locked on him as his sorrows started to escape.

"Why don't hate me like everyone else?" Draco asked as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"Ron and Hermione don't hate you, they're just…still angry." Harry responded quietly.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" The blonde questioned sounding tormented, his vision blurred with tears.

The raven smiled gently, "Because I forgave you." Draco felt his breath catch in his throat from that answer.

Harry reached up then, and carefully wiped away the blonde's tears before sliding his right hand to the back of Draco's head. He entangled his fingers in the silky blonde locks before he gently pulled the Slytherin forward, where their lips collided and molded together perfectly.

Draco was shocked but then kissed Harry back, slowly at first, but soon gained back the confidence he once had, and slid his tongue across the raven's bottom lip, asking for admittance. The Gryffindor complied with the Slytherin's request and parted his lips, meeting Draco's tongue with his own. Their tongues entwined together in a swirling motion, neither one fighting for dominance, surprisingly.

As they kissed, Harry pulled Draco on top of himself and started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor after. Draco did the same with Harry's shirt as he broke their kiss to start kissing down the younger boy's tanned neck. That earned him a quiet moan and, wanting more, the blonde slid his hands down the tanned and wonderfully toned chest of the Gryffindor to the waistband of his pants. He began unbuttoning and unzipping them and, once that task was complete, the blonde removed the pants and boxers to reveal his love's very erect cock.

Not wanting to be the only one naked and wanting to feel skin on skin, Harry removed Draco's pants and boxers, tossing them to the floor as the blonde performed a lubrication spell on them both. The raven felt a cool wetness inside him and it felt odd before his body warmed up the gel now lining his entrance.

Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance and looked at the younger teen before continuing. Once he received the go ahead, he pushed forward, making the raven beneath him gasp, and was engulfed in the tight heat that was Harry Potter, moaning all the while at the unbelievable feeling. Once he was balls deep inside the raven, the blonde paused, trying to get control of himself as he looked at his precious love.

"Are you…alright?" Draco struggled out, loving how it felt to be buried deep with in his crush.

"I'm fine, keep going!" Harry panted out with his mind clouded in pleasure.

"Okay." Draco responded quietly, unnecessarily in Harry's opinion.

The Slytherin started moving then, pulling out of the Gryffindor until only the head of his dick was left inside before pushing back in. Both teens moaned from Draco's movements, the pleasure more enjoyable than anything either wizard had ever experienced before in their lives.

As Draco continued his movements, Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde's back, resting his hands on the pale shoulders, and wrapped his legs around the Slytherin's slim waist, pushing him deeper inside. Doing so made Draco hit Harry's prostate, making the raven-haired teen arch in pleasure as he shouted.

"Fuck, Draco, do that again!" The raven gasped out as stars danced in and out of his vision.

Incapable of speaking at the moment, Draco just did as told and continuously hit his love's sweet spot repeatedly. The sounds Harry was making were like the most beautiful music the blonde ever heard and he was pleased to keep up the activities that kept those sounds loud and clear. However, an hour later, Draco found he could no longer hold back the tightness in his body that demanded release.

"Harry, I'm going to-" Draco panted out, unable to finish what he wanted to say as he felt the raven's hole tighten wonderfully around him.

"Don't stop!" Harry gasped out wanting to feel the blonde release inside him. Moments after he spoke, Draco hit his sweet spot with such force that had the raven screaming the blonde's name as he came harder than he ever had, his come splashing onto their abdomens as his rectal muscles clenched tight around his blonde's dick.

Upon feeling Harry clench tight around his cock, Draco gasped before screaming out his love's name as he came hard and deep inside him. Panting for air, the blonde collapsed on top of Harry, placing butterfly kisses along his raven's neck. He knew the Gryffindor enjoyed the tender kisses when he heard him sigh contently.

The two teens rested together for a few moments, catching their breath, Draco still buried within his paradise. The blonde pulled back some to look at the beautiful and sweaty face of his most precious person before leaning forward and closing the distance between their lips. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes until the Slytherin broke it and pulled away further than before.

The blonde sat up on his knees then and stared down at the glistening body of his love. Feeling the urge to touch what he believed to be untouchable, Malfoy reached out and stroked Potter's face, sliding his hands down the other male's neck, along his collar bones, down his chest, over his glorious abdominals, and across his v-muscle. The final touch had Draco running his fingertips over the warm flesh of Harry's, re-hardening, dick.

Happy with the reaction his touches had, Malfoy then slid his hands over Potter's thighs, gripping them gently and coaxing the raven to wrap them around his waist again. After he did so, Draco moved closer to the boy and slid his, once again, solid shaft into that wondrous tightness and heat. This time, as Draco moved in and out of his love, he watched the raven teen carefully.

The blonde saw sweat accumulating all over the already glistening body beneath him, his raven colored hair clinging to his face and neck, his muscles flexing when he moved, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. In addition, his face contorted in pleasure, the sound of his voice as he moaned Draco's name in ecstasy, but most noticeable was how their bodies fit together perfectly.

With that final thought in mind, the blonde increased his thrusting speed, wanting to hear the melodious sounds his raven was making go louder. As he thrusted faster and harder, Draco hit Harry's sweet spot every time and, to add to the pleasure he was giving his love, he grabbed the raven's weeping cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. That had the savior screaming out his release moments later as he, once again, clenched tightly around the Slytherin's dick, causing Draco to gasp out his release soon after.

The blonde slowly pulled out of his love before lying beside him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the raven gently in the process. Draco smiled warmly when Harry cuddled into his embrace and fell asleep after, leaving the Slytherin to watch his Gryffindor sleep peacefully. For a short time, Malfoy watched Potter sleep before whispering into his love's ear.

"You're so beautiful." The blonde had said and he too fell into a peaceful slumber, content for the first time in months.

*~*~*~*

Harry awoke just before dinner started and looked beside him to see that Draco was no longer there. Slowly the raven-haired savior sat up causing him to wince in slight pain as his backside throbbed uncomfortably. Just as the raven started to wonder where his blonde disappeared to, he heard his name.

"Harry?" Draco called as he came out of the bathroom. He had seen his love wince, "Are you alright?" He asked as he took his seat beside the Gryffindor.

The raven smiled at the blonde, "I'm fine." He lied; he was rather sore from their joyous excursions from earlier.

"You sure?" Draco asked worried he had hurt him.

"Yeah." Harry answered calmly. The two sat in silence for a while before the raven broke it.

"We should probably head down to dinner." Harry said quietly as he stared into the still glowing fire, thinking.

Draco was watching Harry closely again focusing on his emerald eyes that were reflecting the dancing flames of the fire. He could see so many different emotions flickering in those beautiful eyes but none was more noticeable than the confusion. The blonde was concerned and wanted to ask Harry what wrong but didn't want to anger him. As Draco mentally debated with himself, Harry looked over at him and he immediately stopped his mental fight, waiting for the raven to say something.

"I never…" Harry started but hesitated, unsure of how to continue.

"You didn't want to sleep with me." Draco interrupted, jumping to the wrong conclusion and cursing himself for putting his love in such a predicament.

"That's not what I was going to say." Harry responded sounding astounded that the blonde would think that, "If I didn't want to I wouldn't have allowed things to continue further."

"Then what's wrong?" Draco asked and mentally slapped himself for asking. An odd look crossed Harry's features before he answered.

"When I first kissed Ginny, it felt like the world stopped moving, like everything froze. When I kissed you-"

"There was nothing." The blonde interrupted, getting severely depressed again as looked away from his love. The raven sighed and turned the Slytherin back to face him.

"You really need to let me finish speaking." Harry said, sounding amused, "I did feel something when I kissed you, it felt like everything around me disappeared, everything except you." Potter finished quietly and with a light blush. Malfoy's mouth fell open as what his raven said sank in.

"I…you…" the blonde struggled out, incapable of forming a complete sentence. Harry thought it was cute and chuckled.

"It's not that difficult to understand, Draco." Harry said as he pulled the blonde into and amazing, tongue twisting, mind-blowing kiss. It didn't take long for Malfoy to come out of his shock and respond to his love's actions.

The raven then pushed his blonde back some on the couch and sat on his lap. He ground their cocks together roughly, getting both of them instantly hard. As he continued to kiss Draco, Harry lifted himself up until he was directly above the blonde's throbbing dick then lowered himself onto it. Both broke their kiss as they moaned out their pleasure at Malfoy's cock being engulfed in Potter's tight ass.

After getting control of himself, Harry started moving his hips forward and backward as he, once again, claimed his blonde's lips. Draco had his hands on the raven's hips, lifting him up and pulling him back down as he moved. Wanting more, Harry sped up his movements until he was slamming down on the solid cock of his Slytherin, until, a half hour later, they both climaxed with each other's names on their lips.

After they came down from their sexual high, Draco held Harry close to him as his love rested his forehead against his own. They were silent, aside from them panting and trying to get their breathing and heart rates back to normal.

"I love you." Draco breathed out, finally admitting how he felt aloud. Harry smiled and kissed his blonde lightly.

"I know." The raven replied, knowing it wasn't the answer the blonde wanted. However, Malfoy was happy just knowing Potter was his and he could wait for as long as it takes for the Gryffindor to love him. They kissed deeply again, as they held each other close before Harry broke their kiss.

"We really should head down to dinner." Harry stated quietly. Draco sighed and rested his head on his love's shoulder.

"Can't we just get something and bring it back here?" Malfoy asked sounding sad, wanting to avoid everyone still. Potter thought for a minute as he stroked Draco's hair unconsciously.

"Maybe…" the Gryffindor started but paused, making the Slytherin look at him curiously.

"Maybe, what?" The blonde asked in curiosity and slightly hopeful way.

"Maybe Kreacher will bring us something." The raven finished and received a confused look from the blonde, "He's a house elf, my house elf, and he works in the kitchens here." Harry explained.

"If he's yours, why is he here?" Draco asked looking bemused.

"I don't want him to be alone and freeing him would most likely give him a heart attack, so I had him come here to work in the kitchen with the other elves." Harry answered.

"Um…" Malfoy wasn't sure what to say.

"What?" Potter asked curiously.

"Is everything in your life so complicated?" The Slytherin asked making the Gryffindor scoff.

"If you were with me from the start, you wouldn't have needed to ask that." Harry said with a humorless chuckle. Draco thought about that for a moment.

"I didn't make things much easier for you either." The blonde mumbled sadly. The raven chuckled softly.

"No, but it was still helpful." The Gryffindor replied.

"How?" The Slytherin asked looking at his love as if he was nuts.

"Well, I sort of thought of our rivalry as a kind of training. Let me explain." Potter continued at he odd look he received, "I never knew when you might attack so that kept me on my toes."

"Um, that's an odd way to see it but…okay." Draco said slowly, making Harry grin amusedly.

"We should get something on before I call Kreacher." The raven stated as he felt his stomach ache with hunger.

"Sure." The blonde replied and grabbed the two bathrobes that the room of requirement conjured up for them, from the back of the couch.

The boys pulled the green and red bathrobes on as they stood up. Harry grunted in slight pain at moving around and hoped the blonde didn't notice. However, Draco saw his raven's face when he stood and knew he was sore from their earlier activities. Malfoy hugged Potter to him and kissed him lightly as he stroked his cheek.

"I'll get a hot bath going for you." Draco said quietly and kissed Harry again before heading into the bathroom. Harry was momentarily surprised by his blonde's kindness and concern but smiled warmly as he heard water running.

"Kreacher!" The Gryffindor called, remembering that he and his Slytherin needed to eat something. After a few seconds of silence, a crack echoed around the room and an old house elf appeared.

"Yes, master? What can Kreacher get for you, sir?" The old elf asked with a slight bow. Harry noticed the golden locket still hung around his wrinkled neck and smiled gently at the memory, before kneeling on the ground to be eye to eye with the elf. The movement made him wince and bite his bottom lip in pain, both reactions obvious to the elf.

"Is you alright, sir?" Kreacher asked in curiosity.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, no worries." Harry answered quietly, "Kreacher, I wanted to ask if you and a few others could bring some food up here for me Draco."

"Yes, of course, master." Kreacher answered with another slight bow.

"Thank you." The raven responded, and the elf disappeared to the kitchen with another crack.

Potter sighed as he leaned back against the couch and realized even the slightest movement hurt him. He knew Draco would feel bad about hurting him so he tried to ignore the throbbing, stinging, pain. The raven was only alone for a few minutes before Draco came back out of the bathroom and over to him.

"Come on; let's get you in the hot water." Draco said quietly and startled Harry when picked him up bridal style.

The blonde carried his raven to the bathroom and set him down gently beside the tub, careful not to jostle him too much. He then slid the red robe from his love's frame and helped him into the bath. Harry sighed as the hot water eased away the soreness in his body almost instantly. Happy with the disappearing pain, the raven looked over at his blonde and smiled at him. He then reached out and pulled the Slytherin into a deep and grateful kiss.

"Thank you." Potter whispered after breaking their kiss. Malfoy slid his hand through his love's hair as he rested his forehead against Harry's, smiling happily.

"You're welcome." Draco whispered back, his silver-gray eyes shining with happiness for the first time in months.

Upon hearing loud cracks, the two wizards looked toward the bathroom door in curiosity. Five house elves, including Kreacher, came into the bathroom, all of them carrying food and drink. They placed the platters of food and pumpkin juice along the long countertop before bowing out of the room. When the boys heard more loud cracks, they knew the four eves had left.

"Enjoy master and young master Malfoy." Kreacher said politely.

"Thank you again, Kreacher." Potter replied as Malfoy nodded his head in thanks before the old elf left again.

The two teens ate together happily and after they were done, Harry asked Draco to join him in the tub. The blonde was quite happy to do so and the two sat and relaxed in the hot water, both amazed that the temperature never seemed to cool. Both were content as Malfoy had his arms wrapped around Potter as Harry leaned against Draco's chest, resting his head against the blonde's.

After an hour, the two teens decided to get out of the tub and, much to Draco's relief, Harry felt a lot better. When they had finished drying off, the boys went back into the main room and found a large and very comfortable looking bed waiting for them placed where the couch had been previously. Upon closer inspection, they also found pajamas lying atop the bed. Once they had their pajamas on, the lovers climbed into the bed and cuddled together for a few minutes before falling into a much-needed sleep.

*~*~*~*

Harry woke up to see the sun shining through the window that was just above the bed. Yawning, the raven turned around in the strong, warm embrace he was in to look at the already awake Slytherin beside him. The two smiled happily at each other before Draco leaned in for a good-morning kiss.

After their kiss was done, the two climbed out of bed and got dressed, both performing a cleaning charm on their clothes before hand. Once fully clothed, the lovers left the room of requirement, Malfoy taking hold of Potter's hand and lacing their fingers together. Once they reached the stairs, the two separated, Harry going to his tower dorm and Draco to his dungeon dorm. They agreed to meet up in the great hall for breakfast and kissed before departing.

Harry arrived at the great hall first and was immediately aware of how full it was already. The raven knew his blonde would very uneasy around everyone but he hoped Malfoy would be safe from further ridicule once everyone found out they were together. As Potter made his way toward the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione spotted him and waved him over.

"Harry, where did you go yesterday?" Hermione asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah, mate, you said 'see you later' but disappeared the rest of the day." Ron added with a mouthful of eggs, swallowing after. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust at her boyfriend's table manners.

"I was with Draco." Harry answered honestly and without hesitation.

"WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione shouted angrily and in unison.

The raven sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked away from his two best friends. He didn't have to explain himself to them or anybody else why he was with the blonde; that was between him and the Slytherin. As he continued out into the entrance hall, he could hear his friends calling him back but he simply ignored them.

"Harry!" Potter turned around upon hearing his name called and saw Hermione running to catch up with him.

"What?" The raven asked when the bushy haired girl halted in front of him panting.

"Please, Harry, tell me what you did with him." Hermione pleaded. Potter studied his friend for a moment before answering.

"We slept together." Harry said quietly as a light blush tinted his face.

"Y-you-" Granger stuttered in disbelief as she stared at her friend with wide eyes.

Harry sighed and looked away from her and spotted Draco walking toward him. He noticed the blonde was really tense and that the students kept glaring at him, some shouting obscenities and insults. Hermione's voice brought Harry's attention back to her but not his gaze.

"Why Harry?" Hermione asked sounding resigned.

"Because he needs me." Potter replied quietly.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yeah, and because I think…" Potter paused and smiled at the sudden realization as Draco came closer.

"You think what?" Granger persisted, making her friend look at her.

"I think I'm in love with him." Harry finished with a grin as Draco stood beside him, his love's words running through his mind.

Hermione looked uneasy as Harry looked at Draco. The raven reached out to his blonde, grabbed a fist full of his robes, and pulled him into passion-filled kiss. Malfoy wrapped his arms around his precious love's waist moments later, pulling him closer as Potter slid his other hand through his Slytherin's hair.

Hermione blushed a bright red and looked away quickly. She squeaked in nervousness when she saw Ron, and every other person in the entrance hall, staring open mouthed and wide eyed at Harry and Draco making out. She rubbed her face as she sighed in annoyance.

"This is going to be a very long year."


End file.
